Rebellion
by Soko524
Summary: No one is invincible. When mysterious soldiers in black attack during a meeting, will everyone be able to escape? Why are they targeting Italy? Secrets are revealed and masks are broken when a certain Italian is critically injured. Will Italy's friends be able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hi, Soko here. Sorry, this is my first story and I know it's not very well-written. It revolves mostly around Italy. This is NOT YAOI and the story is completely fictional. Hetalia does not belong to me. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Prologue

Germany's POV

Footsteps were heard from above and we all froze. My heart was pounding so hard it felt as though it would beat out of my chest. A masculine voice could be heard though it was slightly muffled, "Non sono qui". I noticed Romano's eyes widen at the realization that the men were Italian. "Non avrebbero potuto eseguire. Dove è Adriano?" another voice replied. The sound of static interrupted from a walkie-talkie. "Adriano?" one man questioned. A new voice responded, "Ho trovato Nord Italia." Whatever he said caused Romano to panic. Spain quickly put a hand over his mouth and pinned him to the wall with his other arm to make sure he stayed quiet. Romano's face still wore a panicked expression as he continued to listen. Something else was said and then the pounding of boots echoed through the safe room.

Everyone released a deep breath as Spain uncovered Romano's mouth. "Let me go! We have to find him before they do! ", he yelled frantically trying to free himself from Spain's hold. "Romano, calm down! What's going on? ", Spain tried to ask in a calm tone." It's Italy idiote! He's in the forest! We have to help him! ", he yelled. I looked around to find what he had said was true. Spain, Romano, Britain, France, America, Russia, Japan and I; those who had attended the meeting were here. "Why are those gits after us?", Britain asked. "They are after me and my brother!", Romano responded. "Why?" "We don't have time for this!" , Romano kicked Spain in the shin causing him to yelp in pain. He ran to the iron ladder and started to climb, "Follow him!"

America's POV

"Geez he's fast!", America retorted as he continued to run. By the time they had all climbed the ladder Romano had already disappeared. The countries had decided that the best way to find Romano and Italy was to split into groups and search the forest. So far they had no luck. "How big is this place anyway?", he leaned against a tree to catch his breath. The air was slightly chilly despite the sweat that dripped from his forehead. America thought about all that had happened. They had just finished a meeting held in the Boss Manor. He had noticed that the Italian brothers were acting strange. Feliciano had actually stayed quiet during the meeting, constantly looking over to his brother. While Romano seemed eager for the meeting to end. Everyone jumped when they heard the window shatter, pieces of glass littering the floor. The room suddenly began to fill with smoke, "Everyone get out!", we all realized the smoke was actually gas. They had somehow managed to get passed some creepy soldiers in black and ran into the forest, only to be chased and shot at. They eventually found an abandoned building with a secret underground safe room and hid there until the coast was clear. That's when everyone realized Italy was missing. He must have been separated from the group. A noise interrupted America from his thoughts. "nngh", he slowly moved towards the source of the sound. "Italy?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A young man with auburn hair laid in front of a tree. His once bright blue uniform was now torn and covered with dirt. "Italy?", America called and ran over to him. He looked as though he had dragged himself through the whole forest. America carefully moved Italy and tried to lean his back against a tree. "Hey, dude! We've been looking everywhere for you. Wake up!", he gently shook him. Italy's eyes slowly opened half-way but they were not focused, rather glazed over. "Italy. It's me, America.", he tried to get another response.

'I need to let the others know I found him', he thought. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He went to flip it open until something caught his attention. He looked at his brown gloves and realized one seemed to be... darker than the other? The phone fell to the grass as he realized his right glove was stained with blood. He quickly looked back to Italy and found his left side was soaked with red. 'He had to get the others now!'. America picked up his phone and went to the contact list. He scrolled over to the name 'Iggy' and pressed call. He placed the phone to his ear only to be cut off by a beep. No bars. "Not now!", he yelled in frustration. America tried to cover Italy up the best he could and went to go find help. Italy was light enough to carry but he didn't want to hurt him even more. He left him under the tree and ran towards the abandoned building.

Germany was worried to say the least. Everyone except for America had returned from searching. That was the plan, to meet in front of the building after looking for anything to help find Italy. He looked over to Romano and noticed him glaring. He was probably still upset that he was tackled to the ground once they caught up with him. He seems to have calmed down but he still won't tell anyone why the soldiers are after them. "What are we going to do after America returns?", Japan asked calmly. Germany looked to Romano, "Can you please tell-" "No way in hell!", he was interrupted by the Italian. "We need to know how to help you. The only way we can do that is if you tell us what's going on." Germany waited but only received an angry glare in response. His face softened when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Lovi. We want to help you and your brother", Spain gave him a gentle smile. Romano gave a frustrated look at him and then stared at the ground. He lifted his head and looked around at the nations surrounding him. Would they hate him when they found out? He would never admit it but he actually liked all the nations. They were almost like a real family... and that's why he couldn't tell them. He didn't want to say anything that would endanger them as well.

Romano gave a sigh, "Please...I-I can't tell you." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Even if it means life or death for your brother", Britain said in a cold tone. Romano felt like something inside him had shattered. Of course he wanted to save his brother! He wasn't heartless! He glared at the Englishman with fist at his side, but everyone could tell he was trying to hold back tears. Britain suddenly felt a twinge of guilt and looked away. They hadn't realized how much Romano was going through. Feliciano was his brother! "We'll find him no matter what, okay?" , Spain tried to change the mood. Romano looked up at him and nodded. Even when he was younger Spain would always try to cheer him up. "Guys!", America yelled. "I found him!" "Where is he?", Germany asked with worry. "I'll show you. Can anyone use their cellphone here?" "Does it matter at the moment?", France asked eager to leave. "I couldn't contact any of you and I think Italy is seriously hurt.", America answered. Germany and Romano looked shocked. ""Why didn't you say that in the f****** first place bastardo!?" Romano yelled. "We will follow you" Germany said to America. "This way", he said as they all ran.

Italy slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?', he thought. He tried to sit up only to shriek and grab his side in pain. 'What is going on?' he squenched his eyes together and waited for the pain to subside. He noticed that he was slightly covered with leafs, almost as if someone were trying to hide him. 'Why would someone do that?' He felt something wet on his hand and weakly brought it to his face. It was covered in blood. His head started to throb and he suddenly remembered America waking him up. That's when it finally hit him. He was alone! 'No! No! No!' All pain forgotten he stood and supported himself against the tree. He tried to run, "Anyone! Someone!". He couldn't be alone! It hurt him more than anything to be alone. He moved fast despite his wound but his sudden burst of energy could only last so long. He crumpled to the ground trying to catch his breath. Another wave of pain washed over him causing him to be completely defenseless laying on the ground. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please!", he said weakly, "Fratello?".

He layed there until he was stirred by the sound of crunching leafs. He opened his eyes to a pair of large black boots. "Germany?" he asked. "You are Feliciano, correct?, a male voice asked in a serious tone. Italy remained quiet. "Or would you rather me call you North Italy?", Italy's eyes widened at that. "Why do you say that?", he tried to act confused, "Italy is a country". The man kicked his wound causing him to gasp in pain. He was flipped on to his back and could now see his tormentors face. The man was tall and looked to be in his early twenties. His clothes were the same color as his hair: pure black. "You mustn't worry. I already know your secret. My name is Adriano."

Italy glared at him, "Why do you tell me that even though it is not your real name?" Adriano put his boot on Feliciano's chest, "I was trying to be nice and let you meet someone new before you die" he stated as he smiled and looked down at him. "So you were sent by Lovino's boss?", Italy asked him, his voice filled with anger. "What makes you say that?", he said with sarcasm. "I'm not stupid! I know everything that is going on.", he yelled. Adriano stepped off Italy and got on one knee next to him. Italy was clutching his side as the man raised him by his shirt. "Then why don't you just accept it", he smirked, "It would make things-Umph", Feliciano punched him in the face. The captor released his shirt and both fell to the ground. Italy was satisfied until Adriano got back up with smile on his face. He had made his killer angry.

**Author's note**

** Sorry I keep leaving cliffhangers! Special thanks to those who are supporting this story by following/favoriting. Please don't forget to leave comments or suggestions in the review. I must say there are some amazing people on this website. Reading all of your guy's amazing work has really inspired and motivated your viewers. I hope you enjoyed and I will hopefully update soon! **

** P.s. If you guys know some really good stories leave the title and author in comments. I would love to read your works!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

** Have you ever had someone that you wanted to protect no matter what? Everyone has their own bond. It may be difficult to see or hard to understand, but it is still there. Thank you to all who are supporting this story. Sorry if it's a little rough. I'm not trying to sound depressing I just like angst ^-^ (yep I'm weird). Anyway, please review and don't be afraid to leave suggestions. I would really love to hear from you guys and read your stories. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"He was right here, I sware!", America stood staring at the place Italy had once been. All that remained were dead leafs scattered among the forest ground. "How bad was his injury America?", France asked. America turned and looked at the worried nations. Each one waiting intently on what he had so say. "Um...", America rubbed the back of his head, "I-I can't be certain but-...". Britain interrupted, "You didn't check!?" As usual a large argument broke out. "Why didn't you-" "I thought that-" "Where could he have gone?" "Guys c'mon! This is seri-", everyone talking at once. Rather than a usually cheerful essence this one was filled with worry and anxiousness. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!", A voice yelled over the crowd. All stopped and looked at Germany.

"Arguing won't solve anything. We have to work together to find Italy.", Germany rubbed his head trying to ease a headache, "If he's injured then he couldn't have been able to get very far. Now, we will have to find him in order to know how bad his condition really is." "Actually, it's pretty obvious", Russia said a few feet away from the group. Everyone watched as he bent down and picked up a leaf stained with crimson. He held it to his face as if he were examining it and continued, "We heard gunshots while we were running from the men in black, did we not?" Russia felt the leaf crunch in his grasp, and let the pieces fall back to the ground. "Are you suggesting that Italy was shot?", Japan asked. " Most likely", Russia gave a sad smile. "ugh", Romano gave a frustrated growl and walked away from the group, Spain following after him, "If it's true then we should hurry." Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the forest causing everyone to freeze. They all knew who the scream belonged to. Germany was the first to start running, "Italy!"

Italy gripped his left arm as it hung from the tree. Keeping it there was a single knife that went through the center of his hand, blood slowly dripping down his arms. He lay on the ground stuck to the tree after trying to escape his captor. Adriano knelt beside him giving him a sarcastic look of pity, "This would have been much easier if you had just stayed still." He tried not to let any tears escape from his eyes, he didn't want Adriano to have that pleasure. His throat was raw from the single scream he let out, and his side still ached in pain. A bandana was stuffed in his mouth to keep from any further outbursts. "Now, how should you be punished?", Adriano walked back and forth pretending to be deep in thought. All Italy could do was sit there hopelessly and wait. 'Just like usual huh?', he thought to himself, 'I am always the one who has to be rescued. But... what if nobody comes to save me this time?'

He thought about what might happen if he was to disappear. What would happen to his nation? Would Romano really be able to take care of all of Italy? Romano... his dear brother. He would most definitely be upset. What about Germany and Japan or even Miss Hungary and Mister Austria? The Allies! All the nations are connected even if they don't get along. He only wished he could talk to them one last time. Italy finally came out of his thoughts after being slapped in the face. He gave Adriano a weak glare and waited for a response, "Oh, I thought you were already gone. That wouldn't have been any fun." 'Why doesn't he go ahead and get it over with?', Italy thought, 'No don't think that way. You will be fine, stay positive'. "Yet again, how many times do you get to kill a nation?",Adriano kicked Italy's side. "MMPH", He couldn't help it as his scream was blocked by the cloth. 'No', His vision started to go dark and his eyelids slowly closed, 'forgive me'.

Germany was far ahead of the group. They all ran as fast as they could towards the direction of the scream. Sure, it could be a trap but no one cared. The pasta loving Italian was in trouble and as fellow nations they all wanted to help. Italy was the kind of person to overreact but this was completely different. He stopped when he came to a small round clearing. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. His best friend lay still against a tree spotted in blood. His arm kept him trapped by a knife. 'No' "Feliciano!", he ran over to him. He fell to his knees and lifted the Italians head. He appeared to be unconscious. He put two fingers to his neck and felt for a pulse. 'Thank goodness', it was weak but at least it was there."Italy! Italy, wake up!", he tried shaking him a little bit, careful not to harm him. Nothing. "Italy!", he slapped him trying to get some kind of response. Finally Italy's eyes weakly opened, "mmhh". His brown orbs grew when he realised it was Germany. "MMHH", Italy tried to yell but failed once again. "Hang on", Germany gently removed the cloth stuck in Italy's mouth and threw it to the side. "GO AWAY!", Italy screamed.

Germany was shocked. Did he do something to make him mad? "What?", Germany asked confused. "Run! Get away! Leave me!", the Itallian responded. He hated to do this but he knew Germany was in danger. The tears he had been holding back streamed down his face, "Please! If you don't leave you will get hurt too! Just go!" he begged. "Are you stupid? I can't just leave you here!", Germany yelled angrily. Italy's eyes widened when he saw Adriano aiming at his friend with a small dagger. He hardly had time to react. With all his power he kicked Germany in the chest causing him to fall on his back. The blade managing to only cut the top of his shoulder. It stuck into the tree only an inch away from Feli's neck. Adriano started to run towards Germany but was tackled by America. America had him trapped until Adriano pulled out a gun.

"Get off and put your hands up", Adriano said simply with the gun pointed at his face. America hesitated but did as he was told. Germany stood protectively in front of Italy. "You!", he aimed at Germany, "I want you right beside him", Adriano gestured towards America. Germany didn't move, "No". Adriano pointed the gun to the sky and fired a shot. Italy flinched as the sound echoed through his ears. Adriano returned to aiming the gun at Germany, "now!". Germany stood his ground. "Just do as he says!", Italy yelled. Germany looked to him as if he was unsure of what to do. He gave him a sad look. Would this end up hurting Italy even more? He wanted to protect him, not make matters worse. He obeyed Italy and stood beside America. Behind the two they were joined by the rest of the group, "Did you find-!" They all stopped and stared at Adriano. "About time", America said.


End file.
